


Long Day

by quintislover



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintislover/pseuds/quintislover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long day for Happy Quinn. Surely it couldn't get any worse. . . Could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day. The day started out alright - at least until Happy got up. Her coffee was too sweet, her breakfast was too soggy and her bike's wheel had been punctured. Sighing, Happy decided to try catch the bus.

After being late to work because of an old lady on the bus asking why she wore so much black and no perfume, Walter told her that the garage had been broken into and all her tools were gone. Cabe suggested Happy go to the nearest hardware store and replace her tools immediately. Toby offered to drive. 

"What's bothering you?" Toby asked while sorting through a pile of nuts. "The crease between your eyebrows is noticeably deeper. What's up?"

Happy sighed. "Nothing, Doc. Just having a bad day." Toby's eyes narrowed, but to his credit he didn't pursue the matter.

Upon leaving the hardware store with the bare essentials, Toby exclaimed, "Let's have a drink!" 

"It's not even ten in the morning yet, Toby. It's way too early for drinks."

Toby nodded. "Alright. What about a milkshake?"

Happy was tempted to decline, but the hopeful look in his eyes made her hesitate. "Okay. But only for the milkshake." 

Toby's grin grew impossibly wider and Happy couldn't help but feel a warmth in her chest. She quickened her pace and tried not to think about it. Surely it couldn't mean anything. 

**

"What can I get y'all?" 

The blonde waitress was so obviously checking Toby out. And Toby didn't seem to mind either.

"I'll have your finest chocolate milkshake. Extra cream," he winked, and smirked at the waitress (whose name was Kendra according to her name tag.) 

"Same," Happy grunted, without looking at the menu. 

"Comin' right up," the waitress - Kendra - giggled and skipped away. Happy wondered if she would get into much trouble for tripping her, or worse.

"Happy?" Toby called. He must have seen something on her face because he grinned. "Happy Quinn. Are you... jealous?" 

"Me? Jealous? No. No, Doc, I am not jealous. Get over yourself."

Toby's smile faltered but didn't fade. "If you say so."

Kendra came bouncing back to their table and set down their drinks. With Happy's she set down a straw, but with Toby's she set down a note. "Call me," she mouthed.

Happy didn't say a word the rest of the way to the garage. The day had done the impossible - it had gotten worse.


	2. Chapter 2

To Happy's chagrin, Toby starts spending time with the waitress - Kendra. He brings her to the garage a few times and Paige takes an instant liking to her. Like attracts like, and all that.

Each time Toby brought Kendra over, Happy found something else to do. The first time, she had to fix some circuitry. The second time, she decided to take apart the coffee machine and rewire it. The third time, Happy just left the garage.   
And Toby had seemed to notice.

"Happy, why does Kendra bother you so much?" Toby asked one afternoon while Kendra was talking to Sylvester. Even Sly seemed to like her.

"She doesn't," Happy growled.

Toby raised his eyebrows. "I don't believe you.  And science agrees with me. You're obviously bothered by something, and I'm assuming it's her."

"Why," snapped Happy, "Why do you have to bring her here? She doesn't belong here,"

Paige, who had been not-so-subtly eavesdropping decided to step in. "Okay, Toby, why don't you go get us some coffee?" She sent him off then turned to Happy. 

"What's going on, Happy? You're distracted and you're not yourself. Talk to me, it's unnatural to keep your emotions hidden all the time."

Happy shrugged then put her hammer down. "That girls he's been bringing here. I don't like her. She shouldn't be here." 

"Oh," Paige said. "You're jealous."

"I am not jealous! Why does everyone keep saying that?" 

"Happy, it's not a bad thing. It just shows you how much you care for Toby."

Happy glanced over to where Toby was laughing with Kendra. Maybe Paige was right. Maybe she was jealous. Or maybe she wasn't used to Toby showing other girls attention. Whatever the feeling was, she didn't like it. Her stomach was in knots and she couldn't think clearly. 

"Maybe you're right. What do I do about it, Paige? You're good with these things, feelings." Happy looked to the couple again and felt her stomach drop. Toby caught her looking and smiled. Happy looked away.

Paige seemed to think about it for a few seconds. Then she said, "It's simple really. You need to tell Toby."

"What, no! I can't tell Toby about this! He'll laugh at me and I'll never be able to face him again. No. I can't do it.

Paige smiled sadly. "Happy, there isn't another way. Talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand." And with that, she walked away.

When Happy looked up again she say Kendra greeting everyone, and getting ready to leave. She hugged everyone goodbye, except for Happy. It seemed the dislike was mutual.

One Toby had walked her to her car, he came back inside and walked up to Happy. "Are you ready to talk now?" He asked.

It was now or never. 

"Toby, I'm jealous."

Happy had never seen anyone, let alone Toby, smile so brightly before. He picked her up and spun her around. Happy started giggling then burst out into laughter. Once Toby put her down, he said, "I always knew you'd come around. You couldn't hide your feelings for me forever. Kendra's my friend. She's not you."

Toby's smile never fell for the rest of the day and Happy simply glowed. All was well.


End file.
